The Vixens
by Bohemian Goddess
Summary: When a new group of pranksters want Hermione to join them, she does a complete 180 in both appearance and personality, will eventually be HGGW but not for a little while.
1. A Letter From The Vixens

The Vixens

Chapter 1

A shrill shriek broke the drowsy silence of the great hall Monday morning.  With a little *pop* a parchment Bearing the logo of "The Vixens" fluttered down to land on the screaming girls plate.  She finished her howlling and ran from the great hall in tears.

"Well if I wasn't awake before I certainly am now," Said the redhead that we all know as Ron Weasly.

"Who was it this time?" asked the still bushy headed brunette named Hermione Granger not looking up from her book.

"Pansy Parkinson," said a very pleased raven haired boy who (of course) every one knows as Harry Potter.  "I want to meet these 'Vixens', they're very good at what they do."

"I want to meet them to but for other reasons," said Ron smirking.

"Boys," said Hermione disdainfully.  The Vixens were a group very much like the Marauders who had been terrorizing the school seemingly at random since the beginning of this year.  Nobody knew who they were or even what house they were in.  They attacked every house and they were just as bad if not worse than the nefarious Weasly twins.  There was much clatter and commotion when the morning owls came in But Hermione ignored it, concentrating on her book.

"Hey, Mione," you got an owl."

"What?" said Hermione finally looking up from her book.  There was a letter sitting on her plate, the envelope was red the writing black.  Her name was on the front in elaborate script.  He opened it and read:

Dear Hermione,

We have had our eye on you.  We have noticed that you have great determination and a superior mind we would like you to join The Vixens. Come alone to the astronomy classroom Friday at midnight to learn more.

Love,                                       

The Vixens                               

Hermione quickly shoved the letter in her bag, but not before noticing The Vixens personal seal drawn on the bottom of the letter.

"Who was it from Herm?" asked Ron with a mouthful of food.

"No one important," answered Hermione.  Another scream rang through the great hall followed by another small *pop*, "this is going to be a long week," mumbled Hermione.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.  If I did, it would suck, just like this does.  I have more, should I upload it?


	2. The Decision

The Vixens

Chapter 2

Friday rolled around quicker than usual for Hermione; she still hadn't decided whether or not she was going to meet the mysterious Vixens.  That night she sat in front of the fire, reading the letter again and again.  "I'm going to do it," she said quietly to herself.  A flash of lightning illuminated the room followed by a loud *boom* of thunder.

"Hey Herm watcha doing?" asked Ron from right behind her.  She screamed and fell from her chair, dropping the letter which was immediately picked up by Ron.  "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Ron chuckling.  "What's this?  Isn't this the letter you got the other day?"

"That's mine!"  Hermione yelled taking the letter back, but the damage was already done.

"Wow, Hermione you're gonna join The Vixens?"

"No, of course not," Hermione tried to cover up.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"OK," said Ron unconvinced.

"Ron, take a good look at me, I'm Hermione, I do my homework early, I don't take risks, and I don't do stuff like this."  She said holding up the letter.  _Good God I'm boring thought Hermione._

"You're right Herm, I should have never thought you'd go and join the enemy, but you do need to loosen up."

"Wait, the enemy?"

"Fred and George are going nuts trying to find out who these girls are and prank them good.  They have to protect their reputation and all that."  Ron said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, of course," _well this will complicate things.  There was another crash of thunder right outside, making Hermione flinch._

"See you later Herm."  I have to go find Harry.

"Bye." said Hermione weakly.  Ron ran out of the common room leaving Hermione to think.  If I join The Vixens, I'll be going against Fred and George and if they find out… I don't ever want to think about that.  Hermione thought for some time and looked at it from many different points of view but always came to the same conclusion.  _Ron's right, I need to loosen up, I have to go.  She looked at her watch, 11:00.  She got up and headed towards the dorms.  As she passed Ginny she told her to tell everyone who asks that she went to bed and doesn't want to be bothered.  Ginny gave her a look as if to say 'What's wrong?' but Hermione just shook her head.  She went upstairs, grabbed Hogwarts, a History and closed the curtains around her bed, waiting until midnight._

A/N: Once again, this sux Harry doesn't (or does he ^_- sorry bout that ^_^;;).  There's still more, should I upload it?  Don't dream it, Be it (I'm watchin Rocky Horror I love this movie).  Excuse my tangent.  Neway, I'm looking for 3 Vixens and I can never think of names.  I want someone kinda mean, another a little fluffy, and a last to be the strict sharp-minded leader.  All of them at times will act like stereotypical teenage girls but whatever u gets the point.  If neone has ideas or wants me 2 use their name, review.  But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives her insane, and our world will do the time warp again!!!!!!!!!  Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  And crawling, on the planets face, some insects, called the human race, lost in time, and lost in space, and meaning…


	3. Two Nosy Boys

The Vixens

Chapter 3

"Are you sure Ron?" asked Harry who had just walked into the common room with Ron

"Positive," said Ron who had run to get him the second he had found out about the letter from The Vixens.  "Where is she?  She was here a little while ago."

"She went upstairs to get some sleep, she said she didn't want to be bothered," Came the voice of Ginny from behind them.  "Hi Harry, how are you doing?"  Ginny asked with stars in her eyes.

"He's fine," Ron growled dragging Harry into a corner.

"See?  Doesn't that prove it?"  Asked Harry.

"Yes I suppose, but I still think that we should stay in the common room and watch for her."

"Fine, we'll do that," agreed Harry.

"Let's get the invisibility cloak!"

"Alright, it's," Harry paused to look at his watch, "11:30.  If she doesn't come down in one hour, I'm going to bed."

"Agreed."

Hermione walked quietly towards the portrait hole, she scanned the common room and seeing no one, she left.  The sound of her shoes was deafening in the silent corridor so she took them off and carried them instead.  As she silently padded down the hallway, she didn't notice the opening and closing of the portrait hoe behind her.  As she climbed to the top of the Astronomy Tower, the howling of the wind outside covered the sound of the clumsy footsteps following her.  As she stepped into the astronomy classroom, she didn't hear the *click* as the door was opened a crack by two nosy boys.  And as she checked her watch, she didn't realize that The Vixens were already circling their prey.

A/N: Today I went and bought Harry Potter, I did really, I own it and all you people are gonna get sued.  Yeah right, I wish.


	4. Nobody Forced You Into This

The Vixens

Chapter 4

"Hello Hermione," came a voice from her right.

"We didn't think you were going to show." someone said to her left.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"We are The Vixens," said a voice from in front of her.  A flash of lightning lit the room, revealing three figures surrounding Hermione.  _Oh Shit, she thought.  The wind was howling and the tower seemed to sway._

"So you think you can be a Vixen?" came the voice on her left.

"You invited me."

"And you're here," said the voice on her right loudly.  "Nobody forced you into this, meaning you think you have what it takes."

"Do you want to join us or not?" demanded the voice in front of her.

"I need to know who you are!" she yelled.

"You won't know…" yelled the right.

"until you join us…" hollered the left.

"yes or no?" came from the front, dangerously low but still audible over the wind.

"Yes."  Hermione said softly, shocking Harry, Ron, and even herself, "Yes.  Yes!  YES!"

"Wonderful," they said in unison.  Another flash of lightning revealed them pulling out their wands.  Hermione immediately reached for hers.

"Expelliarmus!"  Hermione was helpless, she began to scream.

"Silencio!"  Hermione was silent, she tried to run.

"Stupefy!"  Hermione was stunned, she didn't move.

Ron and Harry stormed the room, ready to help their fallen friend, but were thrown backward by a few hexes and the door was closed and locked.  Before Ron and Harry could regroup and use an unlocking charm, The Vixens and their hostage were gone.  Lightning illuminated the room one more time, revealing nothing but Hermiones forgotten shoes lying in the middle of the floor, giving the room a spooky air.

A/N: Ready class repeat after me, "Nikki does not own Harry Potter… (even though she wishes she owned Draco or George)"  Very good class.  This was supposed to come out tense and suspenseful but it just came out cheesy and short, I apologize.  I got so many beautiful names, its gonna be hard to decide what to use.  I might not post soon cause the weekend is my time off from all this stuff when I go have fun with my friends and buy last minute Mothers Day gifts.


	5. The Marauders Map

The Vixens

Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?"  Ron practically screamed in Harry's ear.  "We have to find her!  Who knows what those girls will do to her!"

"Ron!  Relax!  They're just a bunch of girls."  Said Harry calmly.

"Relax?  Relax!  Harry, Hermione's been kidnapped by The Vixens!"

"Hermione's been what?"  Asked Fred.  Harry and Ron spun around to see Fred and George behind them.

"Hermione was kidnapped by The Vixens." Said Harry.

"Now they've gone too far," said George quietly, dangerously.

"Relax, you're all overreacting, we can get her back."

"How?" asked Ron.

"The Marauders Map," said Harry matter-of-factly.

Ron slapped his forehead, "why didn't I think of that?"

"How did they get her in the first place?"  Asked Fred

"She was going to join them," said Harry quietly.

"She was what?!"  Yelled Fred and George in unison.

"How could she?"

"Doesn't she know that they're the enemy?"

"I think this is my fault," said Ron meekly.

"Why would this be your fault?"  Asked Harry.

"I told her she needed to loosen up when we were talking about the letter."

"And she actually listened to you?"  Ron shot Fred a dirty look.  "Alright never mind, let's get the map and find her."

"Got it right here," said Harry, pulling a bit of parchment from his pocket.  He set it on the table.  "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Harry's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George searched the entire map for her… twice, but to no avail.  It appeared as if Hermione wasn't going to be coming back that easily.

A/N: OK! It took a glass of kiwi strawberry twist, a stick of incense, and Cello Suite No.1, Danse Macabre, Habanera, Les Toreadores, Night on Bald Mountain, Vocalise, and Sabre Dance (extra points to whoever knows what the hell I'm talking about) playing over and over to get me to sit down and type this but I did it cause I already have it and the next chap. and a half written on paper during boring classes in school but whatever, nobody can understand a word of this probably.  I think they overreacted a lot in this chap. but who cares.

Teigra:  I hope to make the initiation good and I have some ideas but I'm open for suggestions…

Sassinak:  A short chappie just 4 u but the next 1 is longer, I promise.

JAM4eva5:  Your face is a sad strange little swedish man.  Neway I already picked the names, and their not yours, (but you already know that cause you live in my house and I told u the names already) but I'll give you a cameo like I promised.  I like my red hair very much thank you.  Hoooooly fuck… my name is tiki tiki blue lizard… whos ice monkey?


	6. Meet the Vixens Part I

OMG!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhh is the sky falling? is it raining jello? NO!!!!!!!! Nikki updated!!!!!!! OMG its the end of the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::giggle:: hi again ::bounces around like an idiot:: I'm baaaaaaaaack WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! i stopped abruptly because i knew that if i didn't end it there i wouldn't be able to wrie anymore and i wouldn't update at all. hope you enjoy  
PS thanks Pop Princess Cheerleader, Rivermist, Eleanor, Mistress of the Pen, megan, and of course my constant reviewer JAM4eva5 who has revied every single chapter and badgered me into updating because, sadly, shes my sister and i have to share a house with her.  
PPS mayb u peeps can give sum ideas 4 goin on.  
  
  
Hermione woke in a big round room on a fluffy red sofa. There was a big rug with the Hogwarts shield in the middle of the room and the walls were covered with paintings of all different types. There was one of a door on a tree in a forest, one with three teenaged girls sitting on a fluffy red couch and one that showed Hogwarts, the lake and the surrounding grounds. While she was looking at the picture of Hogwarts, Hermione wondered what Harry and Ron were doing. As she thought this, the picture of Hogwarts changed and now showed the Gryffindor common room, complete with people moving around and in a corner were Harry, Ron, Fred, and George crouched over something. Hermione concentrated and the painting "zoomed in" to show that they were searching the Marauder's Map for her. She could only hope they would find her soon. She continued scanning the room and saw a table, some big fluffy chairs, and a fireplace, but could find no doors.   
'It must open from the outside only.' She thought. At that moment, there was a rattling noise from the door painting. The door opened and a girl who looked like she had come from the painting of the three girls stepped out of the tree. She had shoulder length blonde hair and pale blue eyes, Hermione had seen her around the school. She was carrying a tray in each hand covered with food and drinks. Hermione could almost smell it, and realized how hungry she was.  
"Excuse me," said the girl, "can you hold this?" She asked and, to Hermione's amazement, reached out of the picture and handed Hermione a tray. She then grabbed the edge of the frame and stepped out. Hermione experimentally stuck her hand in, there was a tingle, and then her arm went in and looked as if it had been painted in.  
"How is this possible?" Hermione asked pulling her hand out.  
"Signum," said the girl tapping the frame with her wand. "Anything is possible with magic. Can you put that tray on the table?"  
"What? Oh yes, Okay." Said Hermione realizing she was about to drop the tray. She put the tray down and moved to better examine the painting. She grabbed the frame and went to step into the picture. When she tried, however, she hit her foot on it. "What happened?" She wondered aloud.  
"It's sealed," said a voice that did not belong to the blonde. Hermione spun around to see that a trap door had opened in one corner and a girl with short black hair was climbing out. She was quite short and was wearing a shirt that said 'When I rule the world your in deep shit' Hermione remembered seeing her at the Slytherin table during meals. "You can't get out of here without a specific spell," smirked the girl. She walked across the room and plopped into a blue chair. "How you doing Zale?"   
"Good good," said Zale (The blond), who was busy setting up the table with breakfast. "How have you been? It's been what, three weeks since we last sat down and ate together?"   
While the girls kept talking, Hermione started slowly moving toward the trapdoor. She knelt down next to where it should have been but saw nothing except the stone floor.  
"You can't expect to get out that way," said the raven haired girl. "That only opens from below."   
"Where does it come from?" Hermione Asked, tracing the cracks on the floor with her finger.  
"The Slytherin Common room. Well, not exactly the common room, a secret door behind the fireplace. "  
"How did you find it?" Asked Hermione  
"We'll let me give you some background information to area to each of the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin had families, Everyone of them had at least one daughter." Said the black haired girl. "Their daughters, whose names were Eleanor Ravenclaw, Alyssum Hufflepuff, Calagwen Slytherin, and Gemma Gryffindor, We're very good friends. One day, during the construction of the castle, the girls formed a circle. They had meetings and talked and made potions. And because at that time the founders and their families were staying in the finished portions of the castle, they chose this very room to meet in. They convinced the founders, who were only too happy that the girls were such good friends, to put passages from their rooms in to this room and otherwise close it off.   
"That's their picture over there." She said the motioning to another painting on the wall of four girls giggling and smiling. "Their rooms became the common rooms and they never told anyone about the passages."  
"But how did you find it?" Hermione asked.  
"She's getting to that." snapped Zale, "go on rain. "  
"The reason we know this is because Calagwen Slytherin wrote it in her diary. That diary is now in the restricted section of the school library."  
"How did you get it?" asked Hermione.  
"I was doing a report on the founders, specifically Salazar Slytherin, and their families." She said giving Hermione a nasty look. "Now if you're quite through interrupting me… I found this place, along with Zale who was my friend from back home we let in a Gryffindor, and a year later, a Ravenclaw. In our fifth we planted these special paintings around the school, to get in and out quicker, and to get to class on time if you're running late."  
"Who was the Gryffindor?" Asked Hermione  
"Jessica Lane, she graduated last year," said Rain  
"Oh I miss her," said Zale  
"But you didn't start pranking people until this year, what were you doing before now?"  
"Well…  
  
  
hehe the names are...  
Elrenia (Rain) for the menie, Azaylia (Zale) for the sweetie, and Elsha (who hasn't arrived yet) for the smartie 


End file.
